


Sweet Temptation

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then there had been the kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chained

The bass of the music was thumping, pulsating through the floor. Really, on Edward’s heightened sense of hearing it was too loud but at the moment he forgot all about that. Though the club was crowded he and Jacob had found a little spot that had no one else in it. It was like their own private bubble.   
  
Jacob had been dancing wildly, his sweaty skin gleaming in the pulsing light. Edward was singing the Madonna song playing in his head as he watched not being much of a dancer to this type of music. Then Jacob was leaning in and if he had been Edward would have forgotten how to breathe.   
  
Edward had thought about that incident for _weeks_. Surely Jacob had only been leaning in to speak to him. Right? But then there had been the kiss…   
  
Biting his lip Edward thought about how Jacob’s lips had felt and tasted against his own. So warm and sweet but slightly salty with his sweat. So Jacob. Just thinking about it had his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants. As much as he wanted to relieve the pressure he couldn’t. Somehow… that was reserved only for Jacob to do.   
  
Standing from his bed Edward went to the window and threw it open. He couldn’t take it anymore. The hunt was on.


End file.
